


No More Words

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 Round Two - Team Discipline [36]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m just a little sick of words."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

When Rosethorn entered the cottage, Lark gazed up from her weaving—bandages, this evening, as many others, for the Water Temple—and greeted the woman with a smile.

            “It seems I hardly see you these days,” Lark mentioned as Rosethorn set about making herself some tea from the batch Lark had already steeped.

            “Regrettably true,” Rosethorn huffed. Her features softened as she sipped. “Where are the children?”

            “Off exploring. I imagine Briar has dragged them to the Hub kitchen.”

            Rosethorn snorted her agreement. At least her tone was smoother with the tea. “Water Dedicates are doing my head in.”

            “Mine as well.” Lark grinned when Rosethorn glanced up at her. “Bandages have run short again—Willowwater blames a novice.”

            “She would.”

            Lark shook her head, sighing out frustration with the Water Temple in general. “They have you brewing again?”    




            “They’d have me constantly if they could.”

            “You’d make a fantastic Water Dedicate—best of the temple,” Lark teased, laughing.

            “That’s because I have a brain.” Rosethorn tapped her forehead and took a longer draught of tea. She swallowed and her grin bordered on a smile. “But I’m home now.”

            “You are.”

            “When did the children leave?”

            “Right before you arrived.”

            Rosethorn finished her tea and left the empty mug on the table. She stood.

            “Leaving already?” Lark questioned, a little stung.

            Rosethorn offered her hand. “I was hoping not alone. After Water Temple, I’m just a little sick of _words_.”

            Lark chose not to respond with them. She placed her bandage loom on the table and took Rosie’s hand, leading them both to Lark’s bedroom—with the softer sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
